SolidusFrame
Mecha-action RPG Create your own identity and follow the path of a mercenary, in an age which thrives on business in every form, especially combat and war. "Suit Up" – manage and organize your own garage and mechs. Choose your loadout from the shoulder armor to the bullet type to the aiming system to the communications link. "Wingman" – manage your partners and their mechs to charge into battle with anywhere from an army of two or your own private militia. Make friends at social locations or throughout the game and add to your stable of capable pilots. Players select from a squad of 8. Pilots affect Sync and Response. Higher Sync translates to better overall stats. More pilots have a power advantage but fewer pilots see a speed advantage. "I am an AI, gods do not apply to me." Frames Customization Assembly consists of the following: * Head * Torso * Arms * Legs * Engine * Generator/Battery * Radiator * WGS (Weapons Guidance Software) * Boosters * O-Booster * Left Weapon * Right Weapon * Alternate Left Weapon * Alternate Right Weapon * Directional Boosters * IAC (Independent Assisting Combatant) All parts can be tuned and modified with Auto Skills and Anti-Trainers. Statistics Frame Operation is dependent on Pressure, Fuel, and Energy management. Output - determines attack power and is influenced by the Engine Defense - influenced by Armor. Frame resilience and armor durability against wear and various forms of damage AP/HP - influenced by Frame Fuel Capacity - influenced by Engine EN Output - base EN stat directly determined by the generator EN Recovery - subtract EN Drain from EN Output. Affects flight, boost and EN weapons. The higher this is, the faster recovery. Stability - affects much recoil and projectile impact stuns the GEAR. Higher stability reduces stun from incoming damage and landing. Agility - influenced by all parts Turn Speed - rotational performance Accuracy - influenced by arm stability and FCS Evasion - influenced by Pilot Response Camera Processor - modifies FCS starting lock-on range and how well follow-up shots correct inaccuracy Parallel Processing - lower stat System Recovery - higher stat reduces time camera is blinded. Arm Maneuverability - higher stat equates to faster weapon tracking speed Load - maximum weight the GEAR can support with overload Ammunition & Damage Types Weapons deal numerous varieties of damage and in turn, many defenses are provided: * Kinetic – Also known as Solid munition. * Fire – Also known as Heat munition. Overheats target Frame and makes overall operation difficult. Can force weapons to malfunction or parts to shutdown. * Shock – Also known as Energy munition. Depletes target Generator efficiency and short-circuits Shields. * Corrosive – Also known as Acid munition. Reduces the effectiveness of the target's Frame Armor, affecting UDF and LDF as well as overall defense value. * Explosive – Deals bonus damage to target and adds AoE damage. Arm System The user can customize the firing system. * Desperado » weapons cycle and fire one at a time. * Armada » weapons fire all at once. * Negative Pulse Algorithm * Microprocessor Termination Control Background Factions * Barilla Shells and Sons – family-owned war business under its third leadership. Their philosophy is one of "Might Makes Right" and this is reflected in their armaments, all of which favor overwhelming stopping power. The current head, Xavier Montegomery Barilla. * Noble Co. – the world's most powerful radar & guidance techonology company. In addition to manufacturing Radar units and Fire Control Systems, they are invovled with CCTV surveillance and satellite monitoring. * EighWep – Swiss company formed from the merging of two influential manufacturers, now the largest and most recognized producer of Frame Bodies and Accessories. * Angsturm Armed Inc. – privatized military and weapon-munition manufacturer. * CONTRAST Heavy Industries – widely popular & successful tech company. CONTRAST is always at the forefront of innovation and are consistent pioneers. The CEO and Founder, Thomas Edgar Contrast, is as famous (or infamous) as the company itself and is also one of the Rep Pilots. The company's representative pilots are Thomas Edgar Contrast and Isaac Constance. * VeilWile – the sole producers of chemical weapons and coated parts, VeilWile is a bioengineering firm with a unique foothold in the Frame industry. They are the world leaders in medicine and healthcare. Characters * Isaac Constance (Sol), El Dorado – * Thomas Edgar Contrast (FeMan), Heartbreaker – * Hammer, Amphysvaena – Born into the BackRift, it's anyone's guess how he managed to maintain a positive and kind personality. Having been raised in Sector 7C89, Hammer is exceptionally crafty and handy in both mechanics and survival. He owns his own "RandM-ware" shop. * Wong Wei (Jetstream Lee) / Power One, Mundus, Universitas – A spirited youth who has risen the ranks with meteoric success. * Xavier Montegomery Barilla – * Vilane Muyo – Category:Series Category:Games Category:SolidusFrame